El plan perfecto
by nEpEtA-lOvE
Summary: Craig esta enamorado de Tweek y no sabe como decirselo, asi que le pide ayuda a Kyle, quien esta enamorado de Stan, pero las cosas salen mal :/ siempre tienen que salir mal parejas principales Style y Creek un poquitin de Cryle


-El plan perfecto-

Craig's POV

Oh lindo Tweek… que mal que seas hombre, espera, que importa que seas hombre, me importa un carajo que lo seas.

Siempre lo había estado observando, a ese pequeño, ¿porque tenía que ser tan lindo? Lo odio tanto por robarme el sueño, por hacerme pensar en él y hacerme soltar uno que otro suspiro, lo odio tanto, se merece una golpiza por hacerme padecer mal de amores, pero no podría verlo lastimado, no, al contrario quisiera protegerlo con todas mis fuerzas, y quizás ¿algo más?

Oh claro, típico, primero pienso con la cabeza, luego con el corazón y al final con otra cosa, que detestable soy… merezco una paliza.

Kyle's POV

Me encontraba a la hora del descanso en el columpio al lado de mi súper mejor amigo, el hablaba y hablaba como si no hubiese un mañana yo solo lo observaba atento a cada palabra, aun que no entendía un carajo de lo que me decía, últimamente eh estado muy distraído por su culpa, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta mucho y solo con observarlo me derrito, haciéndome volar y pensar en lo feliz que seriamos juntos, pero es mi mejor amigo y es hombre, esto está mal, terriblemente mal, no me pasa esto con absolutamente nadie, a veces pienso que es un simple capricho, porque nunca me había gustado un hombre, y las chicas me siguen pareciendo lindas, pero Stan… Stan es diferente, el es… él es especial, me entiende, siempre me escucha, siempre está allí, no puedo evitar suspirar.

Mierda, así parezco una chica, no, está mal, pero… Stan es tan lindo, el chico perfecto y mi chico perfecto.

Fin Kyle's POV

-Kyle, ¿me estas escuchando?- llamo el pelinegro a su amigo, que mas que atento, parecía más sumido en sus pensamientos –Kyle, te estoy hablando, de verdad no me estabas escuchando- lo empujo un poco, lo que izo que el aludido se sobresaltara un poco

-¡AH! L… lo siento Stan, yo… estaba… Lo siento-quiso disculparse su amigo al regresar a la realidad

-Kyle, estas algo distraído, ¿estás bien?- su mejor amigo pelinegro por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar una reacción de esta tipo tan extraña de parte del pelirrojo

-sí, descuida, solo pensaba en… lo genial que sería ir a algún lado a vacacionar solo con mi amigo- comento/ casi grito el pelirrojo para salir de ese pequeño aprieto

-¿Qué amigo?- Stan alzo una ceja al interrogar

-pues tu, tonto- respondió Kyle al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en el brazo

-entonces es súper mejor amigo- corrigió el pelinegro regalándole una sonrisa al judío y regresándole el golpecito que este le había dado

-menso, eso siempre- ambos rieron, por supuesto, Kyle no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, el no quería ser su súper mejor amigo siempre.

Otro pelinegro los observaba desde lejos, su penetrante mirada por supuesto no podía ser pasada desapercibida, pero aquellos estaban tan en lo suyo que ni siquiera lo habían notado

-y entonces le dije "¿hey nena te gustaría ir conmigo por una malteada?"- un adorable castaño contaba una anécdota a sus demás amigos todos parecían prestarle atención menos Craig quien observaba a los súper mejores amigos, que reían, bromeaban y charlaban, parecían tan íntimos, que sabían todo el uno del otro, si alguien venia en este momento y los miraba pesarían que eran una parejita, o al menos eso pensaba el pelinegro, pronto le dirigió una mirada a sus propios amigos y se dio cuenta que no sabía un carajo de sus propios amigos, quizás si algunas cosillas, como que Clyde amaba los tacos, que Tweek adoraba el café, que Token a pesar de su apariencia fuerte era bastante sensible, cosas pequeñas, y que estaba seguro que absolutamente todos sabían.

Volvió a ver a Tweek, le gusta el café, le teme a los gnomos, defiende a golpes sus principios si se le provoca y eso se lo demostró cuando peleo contra él cuando eran más jóvenes, pero… ¿Qué más? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Su animal favorito? ¿Qué hace antes de dormirse? ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza cuando toma café? Tantas cosas que moría por saber, él y Tweek si eran amigos, pero no como lo demostraban los "súper mejores amigos del universo" porque él no podía ser su… "súper mejor amigo" también, aun que claro, el no quería ser su súper mejor amigo, el quería algo mas, pero por la amistad se empieza, o como Stan y Kyle, después de la súper mejor amistad podría aprovechar… aun que no… bah que idiotez.

El tiempo paso rápido, las clases acabaron y todos se fueron por su lado.

-Kyle, nos vemos, mañana te contare como me fue, Kenny y Cartman me contaron que irían, y Cartman llevara su video cámara nueva para gravar el evento, te lo mostraremos mañana, me hubiese encantado que tu también fueras Kyle - se despidió el pelinegro de su súper mejor amigo judío

-lo siento Stan, pero le prometí a mi mama que llevaría a Ike, pero te veré después- Kyle solamente le regalo una sonrisa de despedida y volvió la vista a su casillero del cual aun no había terminado de acomodar algunos de sus libros, pronto noto que un chico corría rápidamente gritando como un desesperado, por supuesto esto no pudo pasar desapercibido por aquel pelirrojo.

-¡CRAIG QUIERE GOLPEARME, NO, AUXILIO!- un chico delgado, con camisa mal abotonada y cabello rubio y desordenado paso corriendo como si alguien lo fuese persiguiendo, Kyle alzo una ceja y solo noto a un aturdido Craig Tucker, a quien aparentemente habían dejado con la palabra en la boca, cuando menos se dio cuenta Tweek ya había desaparecido del lugar, Kyle no le tomo mayor importancia y termino de acomodar sus cosas, mientras otros chicos iban saliendo sin mucha prisa hacia la salida.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- escucho a alguien quejarse que pasaba justo detrás de él, algo dentro de él le decía que dejara pasar las cosas y no dijese nada.

-es que con esa cara que tienes, quien no se va a asustar- Él pelirrojo no le izo caso a su interior y soltó aquella pequeña broma, lo que hizo que aquel chico se detuviese y lo volviese a ver con molestia.

-¿Qué dijiste pelirrojo?- Aquel chico que se había quejado era, quien más que Craig Tucker, el mismo que había asustado al pequeño Tweek hace unos momentos

-dije que con esa cara que tienes, quien no se va a asustar- Kyle Broflovski no se iba a dejar intimidar por un buscapleitos, pero en lugar de esperar insultos o en el peor de los casos un golpe Tucker solo en encogió de los hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿yo asusto?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro con un pequeño tono de preocupación en sus palabras, esto por supuesto impresiono algo al pelirrojo.

-no, a decir verdad no, ¿pero que le dijiste a Tweek para que saliera gritando de esa forma?- Kyle había empezado a caminar al lado de Craig hacia la salida de la escuela mientras se iba formando la plática.

-solamente pensé en invitarle un helado, oh un café, pero seguramente pensó que iba a golpearlo porque lo tome desprevenido- El chico del chullo azul conto su versión de los hechos, aunque de un momento a otro se dio cuenta –hey, ¿por qué tengo que contarte esto a ti Jodio?-

-nadie está diciendo que lo hagas Craig- Bufo el pelirrojo

-como sea, no es para que haiga pensado que quería golpearlo, solo quería pasar una tarde de amigos- comento Craig algo decepcionado, de repente el teléfono de Kyle sonó

-disculpa- se disculpo Kyle a lo cual Craig le hizo una mueca de que no importaba y contesto su teléfono – ¿sí? oh… si mama, voy para allá… ¿ya no? muy bien, claro, adiós mama- pronto guardo su teléfono y bufo –rayos, me debió haber dicho hace ratos, ahora tengo toda mi tarde libre y no podre ir con Stan, porque le dije que estaría ocupado-

-veo que ahora no soy el único decepcionado- comento el azebache

-cállate y mejor vamos a tomar una malteada, allí me sigues contando- Kyle llevo a Craig a una fuente de sodas a tomar una malteada, después de todo, al parecer ambos chicos se encontraban con bastante tiempo libre.

-solo me acerque, lo tome del hombro y trate de sonreír – ambos chicos ahora se encontraban charlando mientras tomaban una soda

-ya veo, me imagino la impresión de él pobre Tweek al verte con esa sonrisa de sádico, porque siempre que sonríes no es exactamente por algo bueno- este comentario de parte del pelirrojo no solo molesto al azebache quien solo le dio una mirada de odio, pero luego continuo con su soda

-¿cómo lograste convertirte en el mejor amigo de el idiota de Stan? Me gustaría ser tan buen amigo así con Tweek- El mayor soltó de golpe y sin rodeos, la verdad es que si tenía curiosidad de saber y quizás hasta podría implementarlo con el rubio tembloroso.

-no seas idiota Craig, no hice nada, las cosas simplemente se dieron, y aquí estoy- el pelirrojo le dio un sorbo a su bebida –además, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ser el mejor amigo de Tweek?-

Esta pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido… ¿Por qué tanto interés? Bueno, le gustaba

-Que te importa- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Craig, con un pequeño y ligero tono de nerviosismo, poco disimulado.

-como sea- Kyle no le dio importancia a ese asunto y le dio otro sorbo a su malteada.

-es que ustedes siempre se miran tan contentos, como si fueran novios o algo así… y no me molestaría verme así con Tweek- lo dijo como si fuese algo bastante normal, por supuesto Kyle casi se atraganta con su malteada y ahora estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

-n… ¿novios?- ese comentario sí que había tomado completamente desprevenido al pelirrojo que miraba a Craig atentamente –espera, ¿te gusta Tweek?-

Ahora no solo Kyle estaba sonrojado, porque ahora un pequeño y leve tono rosa invadía las mejillas de Craig.

-quizás un poco, y por eso… me gustaría un poco de tu ayuda, no creas que te pedí ayuda solo porque eras el primer idiota que pasaba, todo lo contrario, tenía que ser alguien con una buena relación, y ustedes dos son los amigos más unidos de toda la escuela- Craig notaba como aun el sonrojo de su compañero aun no se había desvanecido

-Pa… parecemos novios…- Kyle no había prestado atención a lo que Craig había dicho después ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en él y Stan rodeados de miles de corazoncitos, esto fastidio a Craig el cual saco a Kyle de sus pensamientos con un empujón.

-Mira marica, me ayudaras a hacerme mejor amigo con Tweek o pateare esa linda carita que tienes, ¿oíste?- en este momento Craig ya había puesto su cara de malo del barrio y ahora Kyle si ya lo había escuchado atentamente

-e… está bien, lo siento… yo solo pensaba…- no termino de hablar porque Craig termino su oración

-solo pensabas en el marica de Marsh y tu besándose, no me interesa lo que te traigas con Marsh, solo necesito que me ayudes para llevarse así de bien con… ya sabes quién- de un momento a otro el nombre de Tweek se había convertido en un tabú y solo en recordar su nombre se ruborizaba un poco.

-Mira a quien le llamas marica… marica, te aseguro que si lo que quieres es algo mas con Tweek, convertirte en su mejor amigo es la peor idea de todas, todo lo contrario, tenerlo y no poder amarlo es el peor de los castigos, más que simplemente no tenerlo- quien sabe si era por el calor de la plática, pero indirectamente, Kyle había dejado expuestos sus sentimientos hacia Stan, esto izo pensar a Craig, es verdad… si se hacia el mejor amigo de el rubio, nadie aseguraba que podrían volverse otra cosa.

-así que tu y Marsh… ¿nada que ver?- interrogo Craig, a lo que Kyle se ruborizo un poco

-claro que no idiota, es mi mejor amigo, no algo con lo que pueda divertirme cuando se me antoje- desvió la irada algo avergonzado –además, ¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías? Yo no puedo ver a Stanley de esa forma, es mi… mejor amigo- la última palabra Kyle la dijo algo decepcionado, porque, era su mejor amigo, y nada más.

-ya veo- el mayor quedo callado un momento –pero es obvio que mueres por el-

-no es verdad- se defendió Kyle

-siempre lo miras como si… tu sabes, fuese la única persona del planeta, o si el fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta- Kyle había desviado la mirada mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar.

-el no es un objeto- contesto con un tono molesto el pelirrojo, luego quedo callado por un instante, pero no duro mucho porque le regreso la mirada –te ayudare a conquistar a Tweek, pero a cambio no volverás a hablarme por lo que queda de nuestras vidas-

-un trato bastante justo, a mí tampoco me agradas, aunque si tu quieres, yo podría ayudarte con Stan, algo me dice y también su cara de idiota que… tu le agradas un poco- Craig sonrió algo divertido, había echo una especie de alianza con el pelirrojo

-no le digas idiota, marica. Y es obvio que le agrado, somos amigos y como ya te dije, Stan Marsh NO y repito NO me gusta, ni siquiera había pasado por la cabeza esa ridícula suposición, el solo es mi amigo y ya- contesto Kyle tratando de sonar convincente, por supuesto Kyle no se dejaría vencer, pronto miro a Craig y alzo una ceja algo confundido, Craig por supuesto solo sonrió.

-imaginemos que yo soy Stan, después de todo los dos tenemos cabello negro y ojos azules- se quito el gorro y trato de ponerse serio – Kyle Broflovski, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor se mi novio-

Oh era el… oh empezaba a hacer calor en ese tonto lugar, porque los colores se le volvieron a subir al rostro a Kyle, quien solo ignoro al mayor y miro su malteada, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo

-Idiota, no te pareces en nada a él- comento Kyle aun sonrojado y sin verlo, esto hizo reír a Craig quien empezó a carcajear sin descaro delante el pelirrojo quien aun escondía su mirada.

-Oh dios mío, deberías ver tu cara de idiota, en serio mueres por ese perdedor Marsh-se limpio algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado por tanto reír –bueno, ya hemos hecho un trato- miro su reloj – no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto aquí, nos vemos mañana Broflovski- saco dinero de su cartera y lo puso en la mesa –Esta vez yo invito, gracias por escuchar-

Kyle seguía observado su vaso, no podía ver a los ojos a Craig, porque por un momento, en un pequeño instante, cuando dijo esas palabras, se había imaginado a Stan y todo había sido tan real, tan… mágico, era oficial, moría por su amigo. Salió de allí y fue directo a su casa. Todo transcurrió normal, hasta la mañana siguiente, que entro al salón y noto que todos murmullaban algo hasta que el llego y de repente todos callaros… ¿pero qué carajos…? Pronto los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, ¿pero qué había pasado? Pronto también Craig había ingresado al salón y noto lo mismo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-hey Marica, ¿como estas?- llego alegremente Cartman con una video cámara en la mano, listo para darle su dosis daría al Judío

-que mierda quieres Culón, ¿Qué sucede? Porque todos están hablando, no sé, pero tengo la impresión, aunque también dudo, que sea algo sobre mí- comento algo desconfiado Kyle, a lo que Cartman izo una sonrisa bastante maliciosa

-pero que dices Kalh, claro que hablan sobre ti y sobre tu novio, ¿no sabía que eras marica Kalh…? ¿Qué se siente que te la metan por el culo Kalh?- hablo Cartman con el mayor cinismo del planeta

-pero que mierda… Cállate culón, ni tengo novio, ni nada de eso, ¿qué carajos crees que te pasa? Deja de estar inventando esas idioteces- comento furioso y bastante confundido Kyle

-valla que sorpresas nos da la vida, siempre creí que ibas a terminar con ese marica de Marsh, eres muy malo Kalh, le rompiste el corazón a Stanley- Cartman no dejaba de hablar, y Kyle ya estaba hirviendo, ese gordo si lograba encabronarlo en un segundo pero antes de que se le aventara encima Kenny y Stan llegaron

-Cartman, deja de molestar a Kyle, el puede estar con quien el desee- comento Kenny

-es verdad- termino Stan, quien se miraba algo desanimado

-chicos, ya basta de bromas, ¿qué pasa aquí?- Kyle ya estaba algo desesperado, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-lo que pasa es esto- Cartman empezó a apachar algunos botoncitos de su videocámara y luego le mostro la pantallita a Kyle, donde se podía ver como todos salían del evento que habían asistido ayer y Cartman seguía gravando a sus amigos.

-hubiese sido más divertido si Kyle hubiese estado presente- se escucho la voz de Stan en el video y pronto fue enfocado por la pantalla

-deja de pensar en tu novia marica Stan, es mejor que ese maldito Judío no haiga venido, al menos hoy si fue un buen día- se escucho la molesta voz de Cartman

-es más divertido cuando estamos los cuatro- ahora la cámara enfocaba a Kenny

-hablando del rey de roma, el burro que se asoma- comento Cartman enfocando a Kyle quien se encontraba charlando con alguien en una fuente de sodas, se miraba a través de la ventana abierta y parecía que estuviese discutiendo con alguien

-creí que estaría ocupado toda la tarde- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Stan

-seguramente tubo algunos asuntos- ahora era la voz de Kenny

-¿lo ven porque nunca hay que confiar en judíos pelirrojos y de jersey?- comento algo indignado Cartman –hay que darle una sorpresa- dijo Cartman mientras se iba acercando sigilosamente y por supuesto tanto Kenny como Stan lo siguieron y detuvieron la operación de molestar a Kyle y callaron las risas cuando de repente escucharon a Kyle gritar lo que se escucho claramente en el video

-no le digas idiota, marica. Y es obvio que le agrado, somos amigos y como ya te dije, Stan Marsh NO y repito NO me gusta, ni siquiera había pasado por la cabeza esa ridícula suposición, el solo es mi amigo y ya-

Cartman, Stan y Kenny se miraron entre ellos extrañados por ese comentario de su compañero, Stanley extrañamente se desanimo un poco, ni siquiera habían notado que el acompañante de Kyle era Craig

-pero que conversación tan marica está teniendo Kyle- se escucho nuevamente la voz de Cartman por lo que no pudieron escuchar lo que había comentado el acompañante de Kyle

-shhh cállate, van a escucharnos- callo Kenny, pronto todos notaron que el compañero de Kyle era Craig, quien notaron que se quito el gorro y se puso serio de un momento a otro y soltó

-Kyle Broflovski, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor se mi novio-

Eso oficialmente dejo a los 3 chicos completamente perplejos

-q… que mierda está pasando aquí- comento preocupado Stan

Kenny decidió guardar silencio, rayos… por alguna razón sentía que esta era una situación algo incomoda

-lo que pasa es que tu novio, se canso de espere y se ah conseguido un mejor novio, seguramente por eso no quiso venir con nosotros, tenía que verse con su noviecito, aunque jamás me imagine que fuese Craig-

-será mejor que nos vallamos- se atrevió a decir Kenny al tiempo que le quitaba la cámara a Cartman y saliera de allí arrastrando a Stan quien no se miraba muy bien que digamos y a un Cartman maldiciendo por haberle quitado su cámara, Y fue lo último que se escucho y vio en el video porque Cartman había lo había detenido y Kyle había quedado completamente perplejo.

-si tenias una cita con Craig, no nos debiste haber mentido, somos tus amigos, te entendemos- Stan le hablo a Kyle quien aún seguía petrificado en su lugar

-n… no Stan, esto no es lo que parece… mira yo…- tenía que morderse la lengua, no podía contarles la verdad o si no se ganaría una súper paliza de parte de Craig por contar su "secreto"- en serio, no es lo que parece-

-tranquilo Kyle, no tienes porque esconderle a todos que eres gay y tienes una relación secreta con Craig Tucker- hablo bastante alto, para que todos los presentes lo escucharan y todos empezaron a murmullar nuevamente, Craig se sorprendió al escuchar aquello –yo ya me encargue de contárselo a todos, y todos te apoyamos, ¿cierto chicos?- Kyle sintió que el alma se le escapaba al voltear a ver alrededor y mirar a sus compañeros asentir en aprobación, algunos con una pizca de asco, otros bastante felices por su compañero como Kenny y algunos otros, como Stan, con una pizca de decepción y/o tristeza en sus ojos.

Desesperado busco la mirada de Craig quien lo miraba igualmente sorprendido y confundido. Cartman empujo a Kyle hasta donde se encontraba Craig.

-como ahora son la pareja oficial del salón deberían hacer todo juntos, después de todo ya no deben preocuparse porque los molesten- comento Cartman en tono inocente, quien sabía perfectamente que le estaba jodiendo el día a su pelirrojo amigo, ya que pensaba que revelando su secreta relación lo judería.

-no sé qué carajos está pasando- se defendió Craig cuando Cartman le acerco al judío

-¿y me lo dices a mi? Aparentemente tu bromita de ayer salió muy cara- le susurro Kyle bástate molesto

-que lindos, susurrándose cosas- se burlo nuevamente Cartman, los demás solo lo miraban

-Esto no es lo que parece- ahora la voz de Craig se hizo sonar –todo es un mal entendido-

Todos le prestaron atención a las palabras de Craig, en especial Stan.

-Craig, tengo la evidencia claramente donde le dices a Kyle cuanto lo amas, así que por favor deja de negarlo- dos pájaros de un tiro, podría joder a Kyle y Craig

-mira hijo de puta te estoy diciendo que…- el confundido azebache no termino su oración porque entro su profesor

-chicos basta de bromas, ya todos están en prepa así que todos a sus lugares, las clases ya empezaron- comento el profesor quien aparentemente no quería saber nada de peleas

-pero profesor, Craig y Kyle empezaron a salir, lo tengo todo video grabado y lo están negando- comento Cartman con inocencia fingida

-ya basta Cartman- se escucho hablar Kenny, Stan permaneció en silencio todo el rato.

-¿Craig y Kyle? Valla, esto es extraño, pero bueno, bien por ustedes chicos… supongo- ahora no solo sus compañeros de clases los apoyaban, sino también su profesor, mierda –bueno chicos, vamos a revisar su tarea de ayer, y para eso necesito que se juntes en parejas, por si uno está mal, podrá apoyarse con su compañero-

Kyle volvió a ponerse nervioso, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, miro a Craig buscando salvación pero encontró a alguien más confundido que él, equipos, equipos, al menos podría ir con Stan y explicarle bien las cosas a él, si, quiso caminar hacia Stan pero Cartman haciendo de las suyas lo detuvo

-hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas, piensas a dejar a tu novio solo?- señalo a Craig quien seguía parado en medio de la clase bastante confundido

-no es mi novio idiota, voy con Stan- se defendió Kyle, pero sintió que se le rompió el corazón cuando escucho hablar a Stan

-Kyle, no te preocupes por mí, se nota que Craig es tan importante para ti, como para haberme mentido ayer, no me molestare si no hacemos equipo ahora- comento Stan dándole su mejor sonrisa, para no preocupar a Kyle y que se fuese con su… novio.

Kyle se quedo helado, había sido rechazado por Stan, esto no podía ser cierto... todos estaban formando sus equipos pronto Stan noto que había quedado solo.

-Profesor, no tengo compañero- Marsh alzo la mano al comentarlo, el profesor por su parte pregunto

-chicos, ¿quién mas no tiene pareja?- pregunto al grupo, pero todos estaban muy ocupados moviendo sus bancos para estar al lado de su compañero, pero entre la multitud pudo notar a un tembloroso chico que aparente estaba asustando por tanto movimiento –siéntate al lado de Tweek- ordeno el profesor, Stan solo sonrió y llevo su silla, esto lo observo tanto Craig como Kyle, Ahora si… Craig ya se había enojado, el pudo haber sido compañero de Tweek, maldito Marsh… todo se les estaba saliendo de las manos

-Tweek- sonrió Stan, por su parte el rubio seguía temblando mientras observaba a Stan

-maldito Cartman- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, inclusive se sorprendieron por su sincronía

Transcurrió el día hasta llegar a la hora del descanso

-ahora Stan me odia, incluso salió a desayunar sin avisarme- comento muy desanimado Kyle

-¿y tú crees que eso es malo? Seguramente ya no tengo absolutamente ninguna oportunidad con Tweek- comento un frustrado Craig

-debemos solucionar esto- ahora Kyle sonaba mas decidido

-¿y cómo?- interrogo Craig

-no tengo idea pero… no podemos dejar que esto siga, no quiero que todos piensen realmente que salimos, es desagradable-

-lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo te soporta ese Marsh, eres tan quejumbroso, pero como dicen, el amor es ciego- hablo el pelinegro, Kyle por supuesto solo le dedico una mala mirada

-cállate imbécil, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme, pobre Tweek, seguro debe ser horrible tener que salir contigo, por eso escapo de ti- hablo el pelirrojo algo molesto

-díselo tu imbécil, ahora tu y yo estamos saliendo- hablo molesto el mayor

-¿qué?- se sonrojo el menor- claro que no estamos saliendo imbécil- se defendió

-pues según todos, somos la pareja oficial del salón, así que aun que no queramos, ahora somos pareja- hablo molesto el azebache de ojos azules quien se encontraba sentado, mostrando algo de pereza sobre su asiento

-oh dios, esto no puede estar pasando- comento ahora mas frustrado el pelirrojo

-hey, no puede ser tan malo salir conmigo- hablo más tranquilo el azebache- al menos yo si me parezco un poco a tu adorable Stan, pero tú no tienes nada parecido a Tweek, eres pelirrojo, tienes ojos verdes, tienes esa mirada de psicótico, no te pareces nada a Tweek, pero eh de admitir que te miras algo lindo cuando te sonrojas- hablo sin mucho interés mirando hacia la ventana

-no soy lindo cuando me sonrojo- contesto Kyle molesto y sonrojado, Craig volvió a verlo y rio un poco –lo vez, si te vez algo lindo, pero seguramente Tweek se debe mirar mejor- hablo algo nostálgico, creía que ahora el pequeño rubio estaba completamente lejos de su alcance y Kyle lo noto pensando en lo mismo

-tengo un plan- hablo Kyle – si según todos somos novios, deberíamos romper –

-pero para que nos crean tendría que ser en público- argumento Craig

-pero para que eso pase, primero tendríamos que fingir que discutimos por alguna tontería y pelearnos- hablo el pelirrojo

-pero para todo eso… primero tendríamos que fingir ser una feliz pareja- termino Craig

-aunque me desagrade la idea, Tienes razón, si queremos que todo sea realista primero debemos fingir que si somos pareja, y así Cartman dejara de molestarnos, porque ya no tendrá caso ya que no negaremos nada, y podemos crear una discusión con algo pequeño como… una salida, y podría organizarse esa discusión en la hora del descanso, genial idea Craig- ahora Kyle se miraba más animado, era una buena idea y si "terminaban" podrían volver a su plan original de ir por Tweek y Stan, claro, siempre y cuando Kyle ya aceptara que si le gustaba su amigo.

-lo sé, soy genial, y bueno si va a ser desagradable la idea de tener que besarnos y todo eso- volvió a hablar Craig con más tranquilidad, ese comentario helo a Kyle, ya había soportado muchas sorpresas el día de hoy, no necesitaba más.

-q… ¿qué? B… b… ¿besarnos?- se sonrojo bruscamente- no vamos a besarnos- se defendió, Craig lo miro con fastidio, este pelirrojo en serio era todo un caso

-no creas que a mí me agrada la idea, pero las parejas normales lo hacen, y si alguna vez tenemos que hacerlo en público no deseo que me hagas un drama- Craig cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos

-p… pero…- trato de hablar

-por dios Kyle, solo es un beso, no es la gran cosa, solo tendrás que imaginar que besas a Stan y ya- interrumpió a Kyle y hablo con fastidio, Kyle se dio cuenta que tenía razón, solo era un estúpido beso y ya, además ya había besado chicas antes.

-tienes razón, lo siento, es que… estas cosas me han tomado tan de sorpresa, que yo… bueno estoy algo agotado- ahora Kyle estaba más tranquilo, Craig lo miro y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana -¿qué miras?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo, pero no necesito respuesta porque pudo ver a lo lejos a un rubio tembloroso quien bebía su café acompañado de sus compañeros quienes charlaban animosamente –ya veo…- sonrió con algo de tristeza, pobre Craig –no deseo echar a perder las cosas, así que, ¿qué tal si practicamos?- El azebache volteo su vista automáticamente y lo miro confundido, pronto el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se ruborizo, por suerte ya no había nadie adentro del salón

-¿qué?- cuestiono algo impresionado el mayor

-ah… que idiota soy… lo siento, es que yo… bueno, como te miras tan triste observándolo, pensé que sería bueno acabar de una vez con esta farsa de el noviazgo y realmente no deseo echar a perder esto… porque yo… bueno… Stan- al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo su corazón se acelero y se ruborizo como nunca

-Si sigues negando que te gusta ese marica, tendré que golpearte- hablo Craig, Kyle solo guardo silencio y asintió –vale, deberíamos intentarlo- hablo molesto el chico Tucker

-¿y cómo rayos es que…?- interrogo el ojiverde

-no sé, eh besado a un montón de chicas antes, pero no a un hombre, seguramente debe ser igual, además Broflovski, sin ofender, tu pareces chica- El mayor poso sus manos atrás de su noca y observo hacia otro lado in querer ver la expresión de molestia de el pelirrojo ante el comentario ofensivo.

-cállate imbécil- lo miro con molestia

-bueno, mejor ya no diré nada- se acerco a su compañero con intención de besarlo, pero fue interrumpido

-q… ¿qué crees que haces idiota?- Kyle volvió a sonrojarse, tenía el rostro como el color de sus cabellos

-besarte idiota, se suponía que… imagina que lo hubiésemos hecho en público, total y completo fracaso- Tucker se aparto

-ah… lo siento, me tomaste desprevenido, pero ahora sí, estoy listo- cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el contacto, pero no llego solo miro a su compañero que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados – ¿qué sucede, No vas a besarme?- interrogo

-Claro que no idiota, así no funciona, así parece que yo fuese el que te está forzando a besarme, tiene que ser algo que se mira aun que sea un poco natural- hablo sonando bastante convincente – ¿acaso nunca has besado antes?-

-claro que si…-pensó por un momento-tienes razón, lo siento, volvamos a empezar- se aclaro la garganta y lo miro a los ojos decidido, cerró los ojos y se acerco con intención de besarlo

-ahora va a parecer que eres tu el acosador- se fastidio el mayor

-hey, la verdad no te entiendo, solo es un estúpido beso- el pelirrojo ya estaba molesto

-¿no has visto esas películas románticas? Los chicos platican, se ríen por cualquier cosa y luego se besan, ya sabes, platican, ríen se besan, y es contacto mínimo, pero parece realmente algo de parejas, y a mí me ah servido para besar a muchas chicas-hablo con orgullo- tu sobreactúas mucho Kalh-

-por dios, solo es un estúpido beso, ni tu ni yo queremos hacerlo, no necesita ser tan perfecto idiota- ahora Kyle era el fastidiado

-vale, pero yo solo decía- miro molesto hacia otro lado-que carácter-

-hey, no me jodas Tucker-

-también enojado te miras lindo-

-c… cállate idiota- ahora Kyle estaba sonrojado y Craig sonreía

-si supieras cuantas veces eh escuchado decir "cállate idiota"-

-seguramente muchas- Kyle no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita

-que cruel… ¿cómo adivinaste?- sonrió, pronto miro la oportunidad perfecta, fue bueno haber creado esta situación y se acerco al pelirrojo con intención de besarlo, Kyle lo noto y trato de apartarlo como la primera vez, pero lo tomo de las manos y lo miro –imagina que soy Stan- hablo bajo para no romper el momento el otro solo asintió y cerró los ojos acercándose despacio, el contacto fue mínimo, solamente pegaron los labios, lo habían logrado y había parecido bastante natural, esto era muy bueno, oh al menos fue bueno el primer segundo porque por arte de magia la puerta del salón abrió de golpe y entraron Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Clyde discutiendo sobre algo que había traído Clyde a la escuela y los vieron, claro los otros dos se despegaron rápidamente por el susto, pero de todas formas ya los habían visto

-mierda- comento Cartman con cara de desagrado –que asco chicos- se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, aparentemente este era un momento incomodo, porque igual los otros 3 chicos también decidieron salir

-lo sentimos- hablo Clyde apenado y siguió a Cartman, Kenny no dijo nada y decidió salir

-yo… - Stan ahora si se veía realmente preocupado, y no podía articular palabra alguna, Kenny como buen amigo, decidió que Stan no debería estar allí y junto con Clyde lo saco del lugar

-por favor, no nos hagan caso, continúen chicos- hablo apanadamente Kenny y la puerta se cerro, ahora ambos chicos estaban más que sonrojados, que suerte mas mierda la de ambos

-Stan… ahora el…-Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, Craig por su parte maldijo

-espera, está bien, a aceleramos el proceso- trato de consolar al pelirrojo quien ya había derramado una lagrima

-¿qué quieres decir?- hablo entre sollozos el menor

-imagínate, ahora Cartman irá a contarle esto a todos, ya no tenemos que esperar mucho, para mañana antes de la salida, esta falsa y estúpida relación habrá acabado-ahora el animado era el pelinegro –esto es bastante genial, y una vez este oficialmente libro, podre ir tras Tweek y él me consolara y… ¡es perfecto!- Kyle había notado que Craig tenía razón

-es verdad, no es tan malo, y si terminamos tan feamente, podre ir con Stan… y bueno… tomare mi oportunidad, genial, ahora ya me siento mejor- se limpio las lágrimas y trato de sonreír

-sí, y ya no tendré que besar tu fea boca-

-¡hey! Pues yo también me alegro, no deseo vomitar-

-mira quién habla Judío, tienes los labios tan rígidos que…- pronto callo y se dio cuenta de algo

-¿qué estás diciendo pendejo?- ahora Kyle estaba molesto porque habían insultado su manera de besar

-hey idiota, ¿te das cuenta que esta podría ser una buena discusión?-

-es verdad… valla… ya lo hemos solucionado todo en un día- Kyle se relajo sobre su asiento

-y que lo digas-

-¿enserio beso tan mal?- Craig lo miro extrañado por la pregunta, ni siquiera se habían besado bien, solo se habían tocado los labios, así que no podría decirle exactamente si lo hacía mal o bien, estaba a punto de decirle que se jodiera por su pregunta tan tonta pero el timbre sonó, y las clases empezaron nuevamente, Kyle se sentó al lado de su "novio" el resto de las clases, igualmente aunque lo odio, se fue con él al terminarlas

-al fin acabo esa prisión- se quejo Craig mientras caminaba tranquilamente con los brazos atrás de la nuca

-solo hoy y ya mañana será todo normal- se decía a si mismo Kyle –Craig, dame tu mano- ordeno el menor

-claro amorcito- le contesto con fastidio y notorio sarcasmo

-solo dame tu puta mano- lo miro con molestia

-ok, pero no te enojes- tomo su mano sin interés y así se fueron hasta salir de la escuela, Craig noto que Tweek los observo un momento y eso le izo fruncir el seño

-al menos sonríe- comento en medio del pasillo

-¿sonreír, como quieres que sonría?- le contesto con notorio fastidio

-Hey, hago lo mejor que puedo imbécil-Kyle alzo la voz

-a quien le llamas imbécil Judío de mierda- genial, ahora habían comenzado una discusión en medio del pasillo y los alumnos se estaban amontonado alrededor

-¡Como te atreves a decirme así, pendejo de mierda!- aparentemente habían comenzado la discusión un antes, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban rodeados por gente, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron en complicidad, sabían que esta sería su oportunidad

-No puedo creer que me haiga interesado en un Judío imbécil como tú, ni que estuvieras tan bueno- le grito algo animado Craig, entre la multitud pudo notar al pequeño Tweek que los observaba preocupado

-y yo, no puedo creer que me haiga dejado convencer por un retrasado como tu- Kyle sonrió un poco al notar que sus tres amigos habían llegado corriendo a la discusión

-¿convencerte? Ja, ¿acaso eres una fácil?- ok… eso si le molesto a Kyle

-¿a quien le llamas fácil pendejo dientes chuecos?-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- ahora ambos estaban realmente ofendidos -¿quieres pelear Broflovski? ¿Quieres ver quien termina sin dientes?-

Y antes de que ambos se lanzaran a la acción los detuvieron, a Craig lo detuvieron entre Tweek, Token y Clyde y a Kyle solo Stan y Kenny, Cartman quería verlos pelear

Los separaron a Kyle se lo llevaron Stan y Kenny a casa de Stan, mientras a Craig lo detenían

-¡suéltenme, A ese pendejo si le pateare el culo!- hablaba muy molesto Craig Tucker, quien hasta hace un momento fingía ser la feliz pareja de Kyle

-¡bien! Ya, no peleare- comento Kyle mientras aun lo tenían sus dos amigos, que pronto lo soltaron-me largo- comento molesto mientras salía de allí

-¡ni que fueras tan bueno en la cama!- ese comentario de parte del otro chico helo a Kyle, ellos jamás… solo fue un idiota beso bastante malo, regreso la mirada para verlo y gritarle que eso no estaba en el plan y noto la sonrisa del azebache, indicándole que esa pelea si había servido

-yo… ah… - Kyle estaba muy ruborizado, inclusive Stan, Kenny y varios presentes se ruborizaron, no dijo mas y salió caminando, Kenny y Stan se miraron y pronto Stan salió tras Kyle

-uuuy… dejaron al descubierto sus trapitos sucios, Kyle deberías contar algo de C…- no termino porque Kenny lo golpeo

-Cállate gordo-

-¡Kenny hijo de puta!-

Pronto soltaron a Craig, quien sonreía victorioso

-que cruel eres Craig- escucho a su amigo Clyde- y pensar que hacían tan linda pareja-

-si idiota, deberías disculparte con él- hablo Token

-no, lo nuestro no podía servir, así que aquí acabo todo- hablo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo pronto miro a Tweek –aunque me duele un poco su rechazo- fingió –desearía tomar algo de café-

-ngh C… Craig… t… te invito un café- la dulce vocecilla de quien quería escuchar –te miras algo tenso, ngh- temblaba

-oh Tweek, eso seria, encantador- sonrió, no sabía porque pero se sentía el chico más afortunado, a la mierda el otro plan, este si le estaba dando resultados

-sí, te acompañamos- hablo Clyde, quizás eso no estaba en los planes de Tucker

-D… descuida Clyde, con la sola compañía de Tweek estaré bien- sonrió forzado

-pero somos amigos tonto, vamos todos- sonrió Clyde,-nuestro buen amigo Craig acaba de ser dejado y necesita consuelo- y así se fueron todos a casa de Tweek, claro Craig maldiciendo bajito

Mientras tanto….

-Kyle espera- aparentemente el pelirrojo caminaba sin rumbo, cuando escucho a su amigo se detuvo y dio la vuelta

-Stan… - trato de parecer lo más afectado posible

-Kyle…- Stan se le miraba trise por su amigo, pero ahora se veía mejor-ese Craig es un imbécil, decir esas cosas en público… está mal- Stan se avergonzó un poco

-lo sé, es un idiota- sonrió

-qué bueno que terminaste con él-sonrió su amigo azebache-no digo que me alegro… si no que… tu sabes… no… no te merece- se atoro el mismo con sus palabras a lo cual Kyle rio un poco

-se a lo que te refieres, descuida-

-mi papa me compro un DVD ayer, y me gustaría verlo con mi súper mejor amigo, ¿qué dices?- Stan trataba de sonar animado eh ignorar el tema anterior, no quería incomodar a su mejor amigo –claro… si tu quieres-

-me encantaría Stan- Kyle volvió a sonreír, oh era él, oh este era un buen momento para intentar algo con su amigo

Llegaron pronto a la vivienda de Stan, quien entro y dejo pasar a su amigo, pronto subieron a la habitación del chico.

-¿y tus padres Stan?- se extraño el pelirrojo por la ausencia de estos

-la verdad no sé, me extraña que no estén, pero no importa, vamos- invito su amigo azebache al pelirrojo

Ambos llegaron al cuarto del pelinegro, quien busco el DVD y se lo mostro a su mejor amigo

-genial, tenía ganas de ver esta película- comento Kyle con el DVD en sus manos

-lo sé, le pedí especialmente a mi papa que me comprase esa película… por ti- Stan estaba con el reproductor de DVD sin voltear a ver a su compañero, quien estaba algo ruborizado

-esto… es muy amable de tu parte Stan, que considerado- desvió la mirada apenado ante tal declaración

-tenía planeada la velada perfecta, se supone que sería hoy, te invitaría en la escuela, pasaríamos todo el día hablando de esto, yo ya sabría que mis padres no estarían, compre tu comida y tu bebida favorita, están en el refrigerador, se supone que sería perfecto, llevaba planeándolo por semanas- Stan seguía de espaldas acomodando algunos cables del reproductor de DVD – pero de repente, me topo con la noticia de que salías con Craig, y supongo que ya han de tener un tiempo saliendo, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que nunca me di cuenta?- se quejo el pelinegro que aun seguía sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y verlo

-S… ¿Stan…? A… ¿a que te refieres con que llevabas planeándolo por semanas?- ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido el más pequeño de los dos

-me gustas Kyle- volteo a verlo con una mínima sonrisa bastante triste, por el contrario Kyle se congelo allí mismo, su sueño se había vuelto realidad, esto…

-yo… Stan…- estaba a punto de gritarle que el también sentía lo mismo y llorar de felicidad pero Stan lo interrumpió

-y que tu ames a Craig… eso… fue terrible para mí- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama- y ahora me siento terrible porque… seguramente vas a odiarme por confesarme tan repentinamente y justo en el momento que tu atraviesas una crisis, pero… eso que dijo Craig… yo… yo deseaba ser el primero Kyle- hablo algo avergonzado y agachando la mirada

-S… Stan… tu… no…-el pelirrojo tomo de rostro a su compañero- Stan… yo jamás podría molestarme contigo-comento con las mejillas rojas al tiempo que lo acercaba para darle un beso y recordó las palabras de Craig acerca de los besos y se sintió idiota, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios, al fin… parecía un idiota sueño Stan lo detiene

-no quiero tu lastima Kyle- lo aparto

-Stan… claro que no- trato de volver a verlo a los ojos

-ya entiendo, no quiero que te vengues de Craig con migo-

-¿qué? Jamás idiota, yo te amo- ahora si molesto a Kyle por pensar algo como eso y lo tomo con fuerza del rostro y le planto un beso, ese había sido el primer beso que se daban entre ambos y duro al menos 5 segundos, los 5 segundos más mágicos de todos-y para tu información, Craig y yo… bueno… nosotros jamás… tu sabes, y si deseas ser tu el primero… -se ruborizo y desvió la mirada- realmente… me gustaría que tu fueses el primero-

-Kyle…- fue lo último que dijo su mejor amigo antes de abalanzarse sobre su pelirrojo y empezar a llenar de besos y caricias

Mientras tanto en casa de Tweek…

-¡nos vemos compañero! Olvídate de ese tonto de Kyle, seguro encuentras a alguien mejor- le comento Clyde mientras salía junto con Token

-nos vemos- se despidió Token-¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-tranquilo, justo ahora no deseo llegar a casa- respondió el aludido quien bebía algo de café junto a su rubio favorito

-muy bien, suerte- se despidió y salió junto con el castaño

-"si esos idiotas no hubiesen estado aquí desde el principio… seguro yo y Tweek…"-pensó mientras observaba la dulce y temblorosa figura de Tweek – Tweek… - lo llamo, el aludido lo volteo a ver-realmente haces un buen café-le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-g… gracias- continuo con lo suyo sin darle mucha importancia, Craig noto la poca importancia del menor y miro hacia cualquier lado… no sabía que decir-no sabía que… que tuvieses, ngh, una relación con Kyle- hablo –l… lo siento-

-tranquilo, no era la gran cosa- volvió a verlo –pero sabes que-

-q… ¿qué?-

-tú eres más lindo-soltó sin descaro, lo que provoco un sonrojo monumental de parte del aludido-felicita a tu mama, estas galletas están deliciosas- trato de cambiar el tema antes de que Tweek comenzara a gritar

-m… mi mama…. Ngh, n… no está… yo las hice- hablo aun algo sonrojado

-valla… eres muy bueno Tweek… algún día deberías enseñarme-

Las insinuaciones de parte de Tucker estaban haciendo que el menor temblara más, y empezó a temblar como desquiciado cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado buscando su mirada

-C… Craig, no… no deberías estar haciendo esto justo el día que rompiste con tu pareja- dijo el más pequeño sin verlo con un gran y notorio sonrojo

-lo siento… es que… no puedo evitarlo Tweek… tu… bueno… eres tan lindo- puso una mano en su mentón y lo hizo voltear a verlo-me gustas- fue lo único que dijo

-¡GAH! YO…- no pudo continuar porque Craig ya lo había besado, a lo que como respuesta había recibido un empujón- ¿qué haces? T… tú tienes a Kyle, además es muy pronto… a menos que… ¡GAH! OH DIOS… QUIERES USARME PARA OLVIDARTE DE KYLE, NO, OH DIOS MIO, NO QUIERO ESO- chillo Tweek

-¡Claro que no tonto! Jamás estuve con Kyle, solo fue una farsa para poder llegar a ti- le grito dejando al descubierto todo su plan-créeme-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Stan, la habitación del azebache se llenaba de suspiros y uno que otro gemido

-Stanley…- susurraba Kyle

Stan lo miro, se miraba tan lindo semidesnudo debajo de él, no pudo continuar.

-lo siento Kyle- se aparto

-q… ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Kyle-Stan… no… no hay que detenerse… yo… te amo- trato de convencerle de seguir

-lo siento… pero… acabas de romper con tu novio… y te mirabas tan feliz con el… no quiero… no quiero sentirme… ya sabes… el otro-

-Stan… jamás te haría algo como eso… todo eso realmente fue… fue un plan de parte de Craig, es que el estaba enamorado de Tweek y quería que lo ayudara, pero las cosas se salieron de control y no sé como rayos terminaron como pareja- lo abrazo- créeme-

-yo… deseo creerte, pero… esto es tan… repentino, no lo sé Kyle, no está bien- Kyle lo volvió a besar

-Stan, solo confía en mí, solo te amo a ti- quiso volver a la acción pero esta vez Stan lo detuvo

-Te creo…-le sonrió-pero no creo que esta sea exactamente un buen momento para… tu sabes-

Kyle lo conocía realmente bien, Stan no estaba del todo convencido, quería convencerlo al 100% así que trato de empujarlo nuevamente a la cama

-Stanley… deseo ser solo tuyo- trato sonar lo más sensual posible, pero se sentía estúpido y algo avergonzado porque era a Stan a quien trataba de provocar

-lo sabia- comento Stan con algo de amargura en su voz

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Kyle

-solo me deseas para olvidarte de Craig- esto puso perplejo a Kyle

-Claro que no, yo… jamás podría- eso asusto a Kyle

O-o-o-o-o

Se escucho una estruendosa bofetada

-¡aléjate de mi pervertido, no me usaras para olvidar a Kyle!- pronto lo empujo a la calle y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-…- solo miro la puerta cerrarse –mierda, no Tweek… no entiendes… yo… joder-

O-o-o-o-o

Kyle cerraba la puerta detrás de él, no había logrado convencer a Stan, y bueno… tenía sus razones, lo había visto besarse con Craig y aunque solo fue por mala suerte, se dirigió a su casa y de camino se encontró a la última persona que deseaba ver

-Craig- hablo bajo, el otro no respondió –no puedo creer que… mi mejor amigo no… haiga creído en mi- de sus ojos empezaron a resbalar pequeñas gotas de agua, la noche se aproximaba y se notaba que sería bastante fría

-que va, tú crees que tienes peor suerte- hablo molesto el otro

Ambos, ahora se encontraban solos en medio de la calle contando sus penas, aparentemente les había ido fatal, pronto Kyle hablo

-quiero olvidar esto- comento con la mirada abajo

-¿a dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto en tono triste, el tampoco quería saber nada de esto

-no importa-ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, la noche ya había cubierto a ambos

-¿irónico, no crees? Creía que me quería olvidar de ti, con el- comento el pelirrojo amargamente en las congeladas gradas de la cancha de futbol

-¿a ti también?-

-no puedo creer que tengamos tan mala suerte, quizás el destino nos quiera juntos- el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña broma y trato de reír pero no pudo

-me gusta desde que íbamos en primaria- comento el azebache prendiendo un cigarrillo

-yo… desde que tengo memoria-

-que maricas somos- dijo Craig en un último intento y sin querer ambos empezaron a reír, no sabían cómo carajos habían terminado compartiendo ese pequeño momento juntos y Kyle recordó su corazonada, si no hubiese hablado no estaría riendo amargamente junto con Craig- sabes, mentí-

-¿en qué? –pregunto Kyle mientras temblaba por el frio

-si eres tan adorable como Tweek, y supongo que ahora que estas temblando me lo recuerdas- rio mirando el cielo

-y tú… bueno, de perfil… te pareces tanto a Stanley- rio con la nariz algo roja por el frio- realmente… somos muy maricas-

-te abrazaría, pero no me haría responsable de lo que suceda después, me siento muy decepcionado y realmente no me importaría….- comento el mayor, Kyle lo miro captando el mensaje, se sentía bastante ofendido por culpa de Stan y por no haber confiado en el

-yo… desearía irme a casa- sonrió como pudo-espero no te importe que me valla yo solo- el otro solo negó y sonrió

A la mañana siguiente llego a la escuela y entro a su salón como si jamás hubiese pasado nada y miro a Tweek bastante decaído y se hacer a hablar con el

-Hey Tweek- sonrió

-K… Kyle… yo… JAMAS LO TOQUE, LO JURO, LO ECHE DE MI CASA YO…- se le miraba nervioso

-de que hablas Tweek… Craig y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solo quería que supieras eso, todo había sido una especie de truco para… tu sabes, el es muy tímido y no sabía cómo decirte que le gustabas, pero todo se nos salió de las manos y bueno, ya ves y creímos que con la pelea fingida de ayer… espero no lo termines odiando- termino de hablar

El pequeño rubio se quedo pensando mucho en eso algo ruborizado, mientras Kyle se fue a su asiento pronto en frente de él llego Stan

-Kyle… me siento tan mal… Craig me conto… que… todo había sido un plan… y bueno… yo- le sonrió, no sabes, me siento como un idiota-se sentó a un lado de él y le tomo una mano la cual pronto beso-Kyle Broflovski, ¿serias mi novio?- Kyle lo miro sorprendido y pronto empezó a llorar, ahora si sentía como el idiota más grande del planeta, pronto Stan lo abrazo en eso entraron sus otros amigos

-no puedo creerlo, ayer estabas con Craig y ahora eres la puta de Stan, judío vicioso- Kyle seguía llorando y Stan le dedico una mirada de muerte a Cartman

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Kenny una vez le había dado una golpiza a Cartman

Pronto entro Craig como si nada, miro la linda escena donde Kyle abrazaba a Stan

-C… Craig…- se escucho la dulce y temblorosa voz de Tweek, el aludido volteo rápidamente

-Tweek… yo disculpa lo de anoche… yo solo… veras, es que…-

-Kyle me conto-sonrió –supongo q… que fue muy malo de mi parte no haberte creído… p… pero bueno… tu… tu sabrás, espero me disculpes-

El mayor lo observo y sonrió

-con una condición-

-¿condición? C… ¿cuál?-

-hoy a las 5, tengamos una cita- sonrió con cierta diversión ante la reacción de su compañero

-¡GAH! ¡UNA CITA! OH DIOS MIO, QUIERO QUE CRAIG ME PERDONE, PERO Y SI ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA Y ME GOLPEA, NO QUIERO SER GOLPEADO, PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE CRAIG ESTE ENOJADO CONMIGO… YO… YO… ESTA BIEN, PERO… P… GAH, NO ME GOLPEES TAN FUERTE- se cubrió la cabeza con las manos

-no seas tonto-lo abrazo-jamás te haría daño, y al contrario yo te protegeré- le sonrió, lo que logro que el menor se sonrojara y solo asintiera

No sabían que carajos había pasado pero de la noche a la mañana su maldita suerte había cambiado, en un instante ambos se miraron y sonrieron, el sueño de ambos se había cumplido.

La hora de la salida ya había llegado

-me largo, detesto ver a estos dos maricas comerse la maldita boca como si fueran pulpos- comento Cartman con completo fastidio a lo que Stan y Kyle solo se sonrojaron

-No es que piense igual que Cartman, pero si no me invitan, no me interesa-dijo Kenny con una sonrisa divertida

Ambos le hicieron señas a Kenny de que si no se largaba lo iban a matar.

-no puedo creer que haiga pasado tanto en solo… 2 días- comento el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

-pues sea como sea, pensaba en hacerte mi novio- le respondió-ya lo tenía todo planeado, iban a haber fuegos artificiales y todo-

-¿y si te decía que no?- pregunto Kyle

-¿Realmente me dirás que no?- lo miro a los ojos con su mejor sonrisa

-no… la verdad no, supongo que tienes razón- sonrió algo sonrojado

Pronto ambos miraron a Tweek salir junto con Craig, quien ni siquiera los noto por ir platicando con el menor.

-jodido hijo de puta- dijo Kyle bajo

-¿qué?- se extraño Stan

-que si ese cabron no me hubiese pedido ayuda para hablarle a Tweek, no hubiese pasado nada de esto-

-si no hubiese pasado esto, quizás no seriamos novios-

-¿qué dices… y los fuegos artificiales?-

-mentí… soy muy cobarde para hacer todo eso-

Ambos se miraron y Kyle de dio un golpecito a Stan en el hombro

-menso- pronto ambos empezaron a reír

Fin~

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+w+/ ¡vicio total!

Me lleve toda mi tarde en esta shit y al final no me gusto

Pero bueno, gracias por leer, si es que llegan a leerlo todo, hehe lo hice largo, bien pude haberlos dejado con las parejas en primera instancia, ya saben cuando ambos se quedaran solos y que tuvieran sexo salvaje, pero me puse en el lugar de los 4, si yo fuese Tweek, no tendría sexo salvaje con el novio de alguien más o el exnovio, que es lo mismo, y con Stan y kyle, bueno pónganse en el lugar de kyle, imagínate que alguien que te guste rompa con su novio y ese mismo día te tire los tejos, de alguna forma eso siempre te hace sentir plato de segunda mesa, es por eso que simplemente no pude dejarlos juntos la primera vez y ya, tenía que haber coherencia ewe/ ósea, ya saben, asi que por eso tuve que hacer que Craig hablase con Stan y que Kyle con Tweek

Y así, Tweek y Craig no podían empezar como pareja, porque el cortejo de Craig apenas había empezado, seria "demasiada presión" y las relaciones que aparecen de la noche a la mañana están destinadas al fracaso, porque no se conocen realmente bien, así que con ellos una cita no estaría nada mal, ya saben, empezar desde abajo

Y con Stan y Kyle pues… los súper mejores amigos, ellos se conocen completamente, aun que no se, a mi me daría cosa volverme algo mas con algún mejor amigo… digo… esa persona que alguna vez mire con ojos de amistad, ¿mirarle con otros ojos? Me daría cosa, no digo que no quiera, pero sí que sería extraño para mí, pero eso si ya no lo tome en cuenta y los hice novios de un solo n.n/

Como sea, espero les haiga agradado, les prometo k pronto hare mis otros dos fics, pero aguarde absolutamente toda mi información en discos, porque mi pc se chingo (¿?) pero ya revivió, pero aun así la información y todo lo salve en discos y no la eh pasado de vuelta al pc, algún día lo hare ewe/

Mientras tanto espero aigan disfrutado esta historia, la cual por cierto, yo adoro el cryle, pero esta vez no quise poner, quisas si puse muchas indirectas, pero no mas aya que simple capricho.


End file.
